French Girl In Hogwarts
by MidnightSunFan
Summary: Story of love between a girl who transfers to Hogwarts from Beauxbaton and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first every Harry Potter fanfiction

**Okay this is my first every Harry Potter fanfiction. It's a Draco Malfoy love story. I make him really sweet in this story, so please don't complain about him being too out of character. Any ways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Train Ride

"Mom," I said, "I don't want to leave Beauxbaton! I don't want to go to stupid Hogwarts! It's my sixth year!" We were on the way to Kings Cross Station and we had been having this argument all morning. She just kept repeating that she wanted me closer to home. I knew the real reason she was transferring me to Hogwarts, though. She wanted me to go to the same school as Harry Potter, winner of the Triwizard Tournament as a fourth year and the 'boy who lived.'

Due to some special phone calls and meetings, my mother had already had me sorted. To her disappointment, I was in Slytherin. She wanted me in Gryffindor so I could be around Harry more.

"We're not discussing this anymore." She had stopped in front of the station. "You're going. Now, do I need to walk you to platform 9 ¾ and put you on the train, or can I trust you to do it yourself?"

I sighed dramatically and said, "Ugh! I'll go! You can even ask Dumbledore if I showed if you don't believe me." I got out the car and got my trunk and black owl, Midnight, out and put it on a cart. I walked towards the door and turned back and wave at my mom as I heard the car pull off, grumbling about what I had to do.

Finally I made it onto the platform, after making sure there were no muggles around. I quickly got on the beautiful, scarlet train.

I stopped at a compartment that only had three occupants. I opened the door and asked, "Excusez-moi. May I sit in here?" There were two boys and one girl in there. The girl had bushy red hair. One of the guys had red hair that was kind of long. He was skinny, on the verge of gangly. The other boy in the compartment was none other than Harry Potter. He had his dark hair cut short and the scar was clearly visible on his forehead.

As soon as I had opened the door, their jaws had dropped. I was skinny, but not grossly so, and at 6' 2" was fairly tall. My long blonde hair had a long pink streak in it and fell to the middle of my back. I was beautiful.

The girl rolled her eyes at them and spoke to me. "Of course. I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Are you new? You don't look like a first year." While she was taking, to break the boys trance, she tapped Harry and the red-head, who swallowed and said. "No. You don't look like a first year at all." His eyes were trained at the writing on my shirt. For the occasion I had wore the outfit most likely to piss my mom off. I had worn my black, midriff revealing, low-cut tank that was about a size to small for me. It had two arrows pointing up on it and between the two arrows, written in hot pink letters was, "My eyes are up here." I had also squeezed into my tightest pair of jeans. They were such a dark blue they were almost black. They knees were bleached and ripped and there were hot pink and black hearts on the back pockets. My outfit was accented my favorite belt which was black with metal skulls adorning it. I looked at the red head and flashed him the smile I gave guys when I wanted my way. It made them melt. I resisted the urge to laugh when his face reddened.

"No," I said, "I'm a sixth year. I transferred from Beauxbaton." Hermione let out a scoff. "Beauxbaton? No wonder," she said gesturing to Harry and the redhead who seemed to have snapped back into the trance they were in before.

I went and sat down between the two boys saying, "Well, I'm Madélene Clerél. I prefer to be called Maddie, though." I turned to the still blushing boy. "And you are?" He cleared his throat before answering. "R-ron W-weasly.," he stuttered. "And that there," he motioned to Harry, "is Ha-" I interrupted him. "I know who he is," I said politely.

I turned to face him. He was still staring at me, his mouth slightly opened. I gently put my hand under his chin and pushed it closed. He blushed. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." I extended my hand and took his and shook it once.

After Ron and Harry had gotten their tongues back from the cat, the four of us relaxed into comfortable conversation. We talked of the reason for the transfer, what my mom told me, and of Hogwarts for the rest of the train ride.

When I estimated we had about fifteen minutes, I got up and said I was going to change into my robe.

I knew I wouldn't be back before we got to the castle, so I flashed each of the boys my special smile and gave each a peck on their heated and red cheeks. I waved to Hermione, whom I had became friends with, before I shut the compartment door.

I took my time changing, brushing my hair, and applying my makeup. I added more black eyeliner and smudged it a bit before putting on green eye shadow and green mascara. I also added a temporary green streak with hair mascara that I had picked up at Hot Topic on a holiday to the states. It was all to show my house spirit.

Just as I put my things away, the train came to a halt. We had arrived.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Okay. I have this written all the way to Chapter 6. Review and I will get my next chapter up sooner. **


	2. Things best left unremembered

**It's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Things best left unremembered**

I got off the train and began walking towards the carriages, seemingly pulled by nothing to one who has never seen death. I had seen death, though, and could see the thresals very well.

Melancholy washed over me as the creatures brought back, fresh to my mind, the burning pain of my father's death. The death that caused me to see more than most. He had been killed by a family friend and death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

He had made the mistake of telling her he wouldn't join Voldemort. I could still remember that day perfectly, though it was almost two years ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I was home for the Christmas holidays; I had never missed a Christmas away from home before.

It was pretty late and we were about to go to bed when we heard a loud pounding at the door. My mother went to open it.

"Bellatrix," my mother exclaimed greeting the late night guest with a hug. "It's very nice to see you," she said leading Bellatrix into the living room where my father and I were.

I stared coolly at Bellatrix. She had never seemed to be one to be trusted to me. A gut feeling in the pit of my stomach told me she was a bad person, and that probably had a lot to do with her occupation as a death eater.

We were given a smile by our friend and she asked if she could speak to my father alone for a moment.

My mother and I agreed walking into the other room.

Me being fourteen and curious, or should I say nosey, I crept around the corner to watch the exchange.

"He's coming back soon," Bellatrix said in a serious voice as soon as the room was cleared. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and showed her Dark Mark which burned black against her pale skin as evidence.

"We need people to join his army, because as soon as he is back the Order of the Phoenix will be as well. Join us?"

I heard my father chuckle without a trace of humor in the laugh before Bellatrix continued.

"Well, it's not as if you have a choice. I have been given specific instructions to not no for an answer," she said with an evil smirk and a harsh laugh.

I let out a small, nearly inaudible gasp before waiting anxiously for my father's answer.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I truly cannot accept. I have a family to think about. A daughter and a wife that need me. And I will certainly not put them into the line of fire for someone to come after if I mess up." He had started out civilly, but his voice had risen in anger before he finished.

Bellatrix sighed dramatically. "That really is too bad. Are you sure that is your answer?" She asked before my father nodded his confirmation.

It felt as if my heart stopped as Bellatrix spoke the words that I had hoped she wouldn't.

"Very well then. I shall have to kill you. Avada Kadavra!"

She said the words almost joyfully as if killing him caused her extreme happiness.

Two thuds echoed through the room. One when my father dropped and one when I did with the pain of seeing my father killed before me.

Without thinking I quickly got back up and drew my wand from the back pocket of my jeans. I rushed from my hiding place to confront Bellatrix though I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to do against a well trained death eater.

When the red haze from my anger and pain eased a bit, I looked around and noticed that room was empty besides the body of my father on the floor. I realized Bellatrix had to have apparated out while I had been too distracted to hear the pop.

I heard my mother stir in the other room and realized that she didn't know what had happened. She walked around the corner with a confused expression on her face that crumpled with pain when she saw the sight in the room.

"Michel!" She cried running to his side and dropping to her knees. Tears flooded her face as she sobbed over the body of her husband.

I, personally, felt like curling into the fetal position and never facing the cruel and imperfect world again, but I knew I had to remain strong for my mother. She would need me now more than ever.

I wiped away the tears that had already fell and pulled myself together. Kneeling beside my mother, I placed a hand on her brown hair and patted it soothingly.

I felt more tears fall against my will.

* * *

At the funeral, my mother cried silently.

There went many people because our family only consisted of my mother and I now.

It had been a week since my father was attacked and my mother had done nothing but lay in bed and cried.

She had paid no attention to me and she refused to talk to her work when they called, not knowing what had happened.

I was left to explain.

Even after the funeral, she never went back to work

Four months later, after losing her job because she never returned, we had sold our house and moved into an apartment where my mother still ignored me.

To try and gain her attention, I died my brown hair blonde with a pink streak (**A/N: Picture Avril Lavigne**).

It didn't work and she remained lost to the world.

* * *

**Okay…so… That's the second chapter. Sorry it's short. Most of my other chapters are longer. I just wanted this one to be seperated. I only got one review on my last chapter before posting this one. Sad I know. Well guess what! Reviews make Draco nicer! They do! It's true! Review and you'll see how that's possible.**


End file.
